


Signed, Wolfram

by CloudyWingless



Category: Kyo Kara Maoh!, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Poetry, Will maybe continue in another story, Yuuri is implied, break from regular story smut, light hearted, relationship is implied, should i?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram writes an anonymous poem for Yuuri expressing his feelings, but it’s not really anonymous since he signed his name. Can Yuuri truly figure out who wrote this before it's too late, or is he too blind to tell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed, Wolfram

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: I got bored, I wrote a poem from Wolfram's POV. Basically, idk if I want to continue this in another story because, kay here is the idea:  
> So Yuuri finds the poem and tries to figure out who wrote it. Wolfram sticks around and pretends like nothing happened. Eventually, Wolfram grows too sad and tired (involves mentions of self-harm and suicidal thoughts cuz I feel like Wolfram takes the shit end of everything and that must grow on him) and he decides to run away from home. Greta goes out to find Wolfram and learns a dirty little secret of his, which Greta then plots to leave hints so Yuuri can ultimately figure out who wrote the poem 
> 
> I'm also planning another fic with mpreg Wolfie because in my mind, Wolfram would make an amazing mother. I love to torture Wolfram, soooo nothing is really happy for the boy, expect that. Cuz, watch the anime and notice Yuuri only gives two shits about Wolfram when he is either dying, fighting, or hurt. It's pretty annoying... And Sara, DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED! YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST READ THE POEM AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**S** ometimes I look to the stars,

 **I** nternalizing the possibilities at large.

 **G** oing nowhere but circles around your wimpy heart,

 **N** ever noticing that our paths will part.

 **E** nding up curled under a bed all alone,

 **D** oing nothing but cry since you’re arms are like home.

 **,** Take a moment and think:

 **W** ill you ever truly love me?

 **O** r will you forever deny me like I’m the most undesirable thing?

 **L** ove is fragile, love is pain,

 **F** or I have learned this lesson in the most difficult way.

 **R** eaping every stitch I try to sow

 **A** nd yet you hold me, like I’m just here for show.

 **M** aybe for now I’ll keep gazing at stars, and ponder the man you truly are. 


End file.
